Sandwich
by Rainynoor12
Summary: "Nii-san kurang ajar!"/" Cherry-kau menyebalkan."/"Apa?"/"I love you"/"Saku-chan, nii-san mu akan kembali men-jomblo."/ Belum bisa bikin summary, AU, OOC, Typos, atc. RnR?


**Sandwich**

.

.

.

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Alternate Universe (AU), OCC, Typos, Diksi berantakan, atc**

.

.

.

" _Ni-san_ kurang ajar!" teriakan penuh kekesalan terdengar dari lantai dua rumah minimalis milik keluarga Haruno tersebut. Sang kepala keluarga tampak tak terganggu dengan keributan yang diperbuat putri bungsunya, ia asik melanjutkan acara bersantainya a.k.a membaca koran di dampingi kopi buatan istri tercinta.

Mebuki Haruno, ibu dari dua anak itu menggeleng bosan dengan ulah jahil sang sulung Haruno. Entah hal apa lagi yang dilakukan Sasori kepada anak perempuan manisnya, Sakura. Pupilnya menangkap sosok merah muda berjalan tergesa mendekatinya dengan tampang kusut. Tangan Mebuki yang sedari tadi menyiapkan sarapan pun terhenti sejenak, "Mau sarapan sayang?" tanyanya pada sang putri. Ia sama sekali tak membahas penyebab kekesalan putrinya itu, karena ia sudah tau sendiri dari mana sumbernya tersebut.

"Tidak _kaa-san_ , aku harus cepat. Ada janji dengan Sasuke- _kun_ untuk sarapan bersama di sekolah pagi ini." ujar Sakura cepat, ia menyambar segelas susu putih di atas meja makan dan meminumnya habis. "Kalau begitu aku pamit _Kaa-san_ ," Sakura mencium kedua pipi ibunya, lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

"Tunggu Saku- _chan,_ " panggilan Mebuki menghentikan langkah Sakura, ia membalikkan setengah badannya. Menatap bertanya pada wanita yang kini berjalan mendekatinya. "Kau melupakan ini sayang,"

Kedua alis Sakura menukik bingung menatap tas kecil berisi dua kotak bekal berwarna putih di tangan sang ibu, namun ia tak bertanya apapun ketika kotak itu berpindah padanya. Ia tersenyum setelah terlebih dahulu menepuk jidat lebarnya, ck! Ia melupakan masakannya.

" _Arigatou Kaa-san_ , aku berangkat sekolah dulu." Sakura berujar semangat, ia kembali mencium kedua pipi sang ibu dan dengan tumbennya juga mencium pipi kiri sang ayah yang kini takjub memandang anak perempuannya yang sudah menghilang dari jangkauan matanya. Ada gerangan apakah dengan putrinya itu? Benak kepala keluarga Haruno itu bertanya - tanya, namun ia senang, setidaknya Sakura berangkat sekolah dengan riang, tidak keruh akibat prilaku sang kakak yang suka mengerjainya.

Sakura melirik kekasih tampannya yang tengah fokus mengendarai mobil _Lamborgini_ hitamnya. Mata sekelam malam itulah yang telah menawan kedua _emerald_ nya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum senang, lalu ikut memandang kendaraan - kendaraan di depannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kita jadi kan sarapan bersama?" Sakura bertanya pada pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu dengan harapan memperoleh jawaban yang diinginkannya. Dan jawaban ' _Hn'_ dari Sasuke ia artikan sebagai persetujuan.

Mereka sampai di parkiran sekolah yang belum terlalu ramai, karena bunyi bel pertanda dimulainya proses belajar mengajar masih 45 menit lagi. Sakura mengapit lengan kiri Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menenteng tas kecil berisi dua kotak bekalnya. Keduanya melangkah ke arah taman belakang sekolah, tempat favorit kedua setelah perpustakaan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama sepasang kekasih itu ketika di sekolah.

Bangku putih taman yang semula kosong kini telah diduduki Sasuke dan Sakura. Taman tampak sepi, terlebih ini masih terlalu pagi. Jadi, tidak mengherankan bila hanya beberapa murid saja yang mereka temui sepanjang perjalanan menuju taman ini.

"Semoga kau suka Sasuke- _kun_ ," ujar Sakura seraya menyerahkan satu kotak bekalnya pada sang kekasih yang diterima begitu saja. Ia pun mengeluarkan botol air mineral yang sempat ia ambil dari dalam mobil Sasuke. Maklum, kekasihnya itu memiliki beberapa stok minuman yang katanya selalu bibi Mikoto taruh di dalam mobil setiap anggota keluarga Uchiha. Alasannya agar tidak ada yang mengalami dehidrasi di musim panas ini. Tipikal wanita yang perhatian pada keluarga.

Sakura menatap penasaran Sasuke yang sudah membuka setengah tutup kotak bekal itu. Apalagi melihat sebelah alis pemilik nama lengkap Sasuke Uchiha itu terangkat dengan seringai tipis yang menghiasi wajah tampan idaman para gadis itu.

Sakura hendak bertanya, mengutarakan kata yang terlintas dipikirannya, namun--

" _Cherry_ , kau-- menyebalkan."

ucapan Sasuke yang diberengi sentilan halus pada dahinya membuat wajah Sakura bersemu merah. Namun ia berusaha mengalihkan hal itu dengan membuka kotak bekalnya sendiri yang justru semakin membuat rona wajahnya menjalar hingga telinga.

Sakura melirik pemuda yang mulai menikmati _sandwich_ isi tuna itu takut - takut. Ia mencoba menahan mulutnya untuk bersuara--"Sasuke-kun," --yang berakhir gagal itu.

"Hn," _trademark_ andalan Sasuke semakin menciutkan nyalinya yang sempat melambung tadi. Ditambah dengan si pemilik _onyx_ tengah menguyah _sandwich_ nya.

"A--no Sa--Suke- _kun_ , ap--pakah--" Sakura mengutuk dirinya yang tiba - tiba tertular virus gagapnya Hinata, kekasih Naruto. Manik Sasuke yang kini tertuju padanya malah menambah kegugupan yang tengah menyerangnya.

"Apa?" pertanyaan singkat bernada datar khas Uchiha mengalun indah melewati gendang telinganya.

"A--pakah ta--di a--da tulisan di atas _sandwich_ itu?" Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega setelah mengutarakan isi pikirannya, anggukan sekilas sang pemilik surai _dark_ _blue_ itu justru membuat sendi - sendinya menjadi kaku seketika.

"Apa?"

" _I love you,_ " Kedua mata Sakura mengedip beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa telinganya berfungsi dengan baik. Dan rona merah pun memenuhi wajah ayu Sakura, ia tak menyangka kalau satu kotak bekal itu akan berisi kata - kata yang tak pernah Sakura bayangkan keluar dari mulut sang kekasih. Karena pada kotak bekal yang digenggamnya berisi tulisan ' _Yuki-chan maafkan aku'_ dari saos tomat yang sudah pasti dan jelas bahwa ia salah membawa bekal, karena ia memasak nasi goreng ektra tomat bukannya _sandwich_. Tapi Sakura malah merasa senang.

"Too Sasuke- _kun,_ " balas Sakura malu - malu menatap wajah Sasuke yang tidak menghadapnya, namun Sakura dapat melihat rona merah tipis di wajah tampan itu.

 _Arigatou nii-san_

 _~owari~_

..

..

..

 _Holla!!_

Coba bikin oneshoot yang ringan tapi bisa ngehibur, dan yeah hasilnya seperti ini.

Makasih untuk _review_ di fict saya -- _Dasar Alkohol!--_ benar - benar membantu dan memotivasi agar saya dapat memperbaiki penulisan yang masih jauh dari kata baik.

 _Konkrit dan review jika Anda berkenan._

 _Terimakasih sudah mau membaca. ;)_

..

..

..

 _Omake_

Sasori meringis menyentuh pipi kanannya yang memerah. _Kuso!_ batinnya mengumpat untuk kesekian kalinya.

Bayangkan!

Ia sudah bangun pagi - pagi lalu berkutat di dapur sebelum penghuni lainnya bangun! Hanya untuk membuat _sandwich_ isi tuna kesukaan pacarnya yang sedang dalam mode merajuk.

Namun yang ia dapatkan justru tamparan sayang plus permintaan putus dari Yuki, nama kekasihnya. Ia sungguh tak tau bila dua bekal putih yang di bawanya berisi nasi goreng ekstra tomat yang pasti dan jelas buatan adiknya, Sakura Haruno. Dan Sasori sangat tau bahwa pacarnya itu alergi terhadap buah merah kesukaan kekasih adiknya.

 _Kuso!_

Bukannya memperbaiki hubungannya dengan si gadis pujaan, ini malah sebaliknya.

Mungkin ini balasan untuknya yang sering mengusili Sakura, tapi sungguh ia hanya main - main dan membuat ramai rumah saja.

Aish, sepertinya label jomblo akan disandangnya lagi jika Yuki masih tak mau memaafkannya.

 _Saku-chan, nii-san mu akan kembali men-jomblo._


End file.
